


The Tale of Soro: An Alternate POV

by A Random Waterbender (A_Peculiar_Child)



Series: Ship On The Sea, Tides On The Shore [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Sisters, Complete, Episode: s02e09 Bitter Work, Episode: s02e10 The Library, Episode: s02e11 The Desert, Episode: s02e12 The Serpent's Pass, Episode: s02e13 The Drill, Episode: s02e14 City of Walls and Secrets, Episode: s02e17 Lake Laogai, Episode: s02e18 The Earth King, Episode: s02e19 The Guru, Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Family Loss, Flashbacks, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Lake Laogai (Avatar), Missing Scene, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Peculiar_Child/pseuds/A%20Random%20Waterbender
Summary: Soro has never felt as much pain as when his sister left the Gaang. He knew she would come back. She had to.
Relationships: The Gaang (Avatar) & Original Male Character(s), Toph Beifong/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Ship On The Sea, Tides On The Shore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125404
Kudos: 5





	The Tale of Soro: An Alternate POV

**Author's Note:**

> So we can see what Soro is up too!  
> No need to read this to understand the story, just supplementary material.

Soro couldn't believe it. Kya was gone. He had figured she just needed some time to cool off. He never knew she wouldn't come back.

Kya was his big sister. The one he constantly dreamed would come for him. She was nice and listened to him, and he felt he could trust her.

When Soro had joined the Gang, they made sure to make him feel welcome. Especially Sokka and Aang. Sokka was funny and made conversations interesting. Aang offered excellent advice and was the only member still childish enough to play with Soro.

Katara... she was okay, but she reminded Soro too much of his old headmistress. She was strict, and Soro rarely saw her fun side come out.

Toph was a dynamite gal. And a demon in the skin of a girl. She was so strong, and it seemed like they could relate on a lot of levels. Both lived in a place where they were expected to go against their nature. Both felt like no one cared in those places. They even both had names that they employed when outside. 

Soro hid behind Kenshin, and Toph had the Blind Bandit to work with.

When the crazy lightning lady started following them, he felt like he was going to puke. The three feminine members of the group were all fighting, and Soro wondered if there was something up with girls. His sister had stomped off, never to return. What if she was killed by a sabertooth-moose lion? Sokka had told him they lived in these mountains.

Soro tried to learn as much about the Water Tribe as he could. Katara and Sokka only knew so much, but Kya had narrated to him many stories about Tui and La, and how they taught waterbending to their ancestors.

"One day, Tui and La got into an argument, as all married couples do periodically. Their daughter, Yuyin, was tired of it, and decided to visit her aunt Dhara, who is also known as Earth." Kya had started, "Dhara was concerned for the people living on Earth. They lacked fresh water that Yuyin's father could not provide."

"And so, Yuyin went to her mother and requested what they could do about it. Tui was extremely smart, even for a spirit. She devised a plan that would work efficiently. Her brother Agni would collect bits of water from her lover and give it to Yuyin. Yuyin would scatter the water all over the earth, so humans could have water to drink and bathe in. And that's where rain and snow come from!"

Soro sucked up these stories, and tried to learn the customs. When he asked for stories about Kya's past, however, she merely gave him bits and pieces. 

She lived in the north. She was getting married, but her betrothed died in the war. She joined up with the Gaang just to retrieve him. Other than that, Kya's life was a mystery to Soro.

"Soro, you have got to sleep." Katara said, "Kya probably is in some Earth village right now."

"Yeah, I guess." Soro said. "I just really met her, and she was the sister I never had. In the orphanage, we all fabricated stories about the day our family would come for us. It was almost a ritual, that you did before your dreams were crushed by the older kids."

"In my story, Kya came for me, and she was riding on a cloud, and Mom and Dad were with her. I wonder what happened to them."

"Hey, you know what," Sokka said, "I think I know her well enough to say the moose lion himself better watch out, especially if she's in a bad mood."

Soro sighed and sat back. This was no fun without Kya.

* * *

Soro decided to stay outside with Toph when the others went exploring the library.

"So," Soro started, "We gonna be here a while, huh?"

"I'm fine with that." Toph shrugged. "Better than just Appa and me."

Soro sat and thought of Kya's promise. "Never apart, ever again." She had said. What a lie that turned out to be.

"Hey, Peanut Brain, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just miss Kya, that's all."

Toph punched his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was to tell you to cool the fuck off." Toph grinned.

"You swore." Soro teased.

"Fuck, shit, bit-" Toph started, before Soro covered her mouth.

"Katara wouldn't like it if you swore." Soro nudged her. "It isn't lady-like."

To that, Toph replied, "It isn't manly to refuse an adventure!"

"Well, I guess I'm not too masculine."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Twinkletoes isn't either."

Suddenly, the ground began shaking. "The Library is sinking! Oh, SHIT!" Soro yelled.

"Who's swearing now?" Toph yelled back, and placed her hands on the rapidly sinking library.

To top it off, Sandbenders were trying to take Appa.

"No you don't." Soro muttered and seized Sokka's club. He screamed and ran towards the leader. Soro was only wielding the club as a distraction, so he could get close enough to Chi-block.

The leader just tripped up Soro, and he fell to the ground.

"No! Peanut Brain, where are you?" Toph yelled,"Answer me!"

"I'm sorry Appa." Soro whispered, as the sandbenders took his fluffy friend away, and leaving Soro, tied up on the ground.

* * *

Soro couldn't face Aang. His friend was so mad Appa was gone, and Soro could feel it.

That, along with Toph being actually blind, Sokka high on cactus juice, and Katara running out of water, caused Soro to almost vomit.

Soro snatched one of the sections of the cactus plant and placed it in his satchel. It was the only bag the sandbenders didn't take, because it was on him.

You never knew when you could use some Cactus Juice.

* * *

Soro looked to Ba Sing Se with great anticipation, and he hoped that Appa would be there. Meeting Suki was awesome, although he didn't like the fact that Toph kissed her, even if it was on accident.

Suki and Sokka seemed to have a thing going, and Toph had a crush on Sokka. That was what Soro could make of it.

Soro wondered if Toph would ever know he liked her.

* * *

Soro was useless in battle. He had to stay with the general on the wall of Ba Sing Se, and chucked rocks at the drill.

When the rest of the Gang defeated it, Soro couldn't help but feel left out. If Kya was here, she would put him to work. Soro wanted to help.

* * *

Playing busboy with Aang and Sokka was fun, and you didn't have to be able to bend to do it. Soro thought Toph looked so pretty in her formal wear, and Sokka teased him relentlessly for that.

Soro didn't like Long Feng, and was glad the others shared his distaste.

"He gives me the creeps."

* * *

Wow, Katara really hated this Jet guy. When he finally convinced her to let him try look for Appa, she wouldn't let him out of her sight.

"Wait, who are you?" the older boy looked suspiciously at Soro.

"I'm Soro, and what's it to you?" Soro huffed.

"Soro? Kya had a brother named Soro.

"You know my sister?" Soro asked

"Your sister is here, in Ba Sing Se!"

"What?"

"I met her on the ferry. She said she was looking for her family. She was all alone."

"Kya's alive! and she's in Ba Sing Se!" Soro cried, "Toph, is he telling the truth?"

"Yes" Toph confirmed. "After we find Fluffy, we can see if your sister is here. She's probably searching for you too!"

* * *

After they found Appa, they had to talk to the earth king, then letters came for almost everyone. Even Kya got a letter, and Soro read it.

> Dear Kya,
> 
> Have you found your brother yet? I hope you did!
> 
> Chief Arnook asked about you. I told him of your lineage to Chief Hakoda. He was most surprised, but promised not to tell anyone.
> 
> Not much has changed here since you left. Because of Hakano's untimely passing, you will have to choose another suitor. I'm so sorry, my dear, but once you get back, you will have to choose someone.
> 
> Best Wishes and Consolations, Yagoda

Soro was appalled. Kya was having to marry a man she didn't even meet yet? Was this why Kya was so sad all the time?

* * *

"Kya was one of my best worker's roommates. the Tea shop owner said, "But they moved to the upper ring and got a new tea shop, called the Jasmine Dragon."

Soro thanked him and went on his way.

He suddenly saw Aang, Toph, and Sokka riding back on Appa.

"What's going on?" Soro asked.

"Katara is in trouble!" Aang said, and Toph earthbent some of the ground to launch Soro onto Appa.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Now Soro was all shook up. Katara had practically dragged Kya and Aang back.

"Who did this?" Soro whispered as Katara used her spirit water on Aang.

"Zuko did. He attacked her when she wasn't looking."

"I'm going to kill him." Soro whispered.


End file.
